Unknown
by gwynblackwolf
Summary: The guild has been destroyed by Tartarus, Igneel is dead, Lucy's ties to Aquarius severed. Natsu and Lucy try to drown out their grief in each others touch, and they realize that they love each other, but Natsu leaves, and a year later when he returns he finds something he wasn't expecting. Caution lemons(Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima)
1. Chapter 1

Natsu knelt by the fading form of his dead father.

"Igneel…" He whispered, tears cascading down his face. He had searched for so long to find him, not only to find out that Igneel was within him the whole time, but now as soon as he had him back Igneel was gone.

Natsu could hear Igneel's voice telling him to be strong but he couldn't. This was one thing he couldn't be strong about. He hadn't felt this intense sorrow since he watched Lucy die. She may have not been his Lucy but it had been Lucy all the same.

A slender hand gently squeezed his shoulder. When he didn't turn, he heard someone sink to their knees next to him and throw their arms around him burying their face in his back.

_Lucy_. She was also crying. The loss of Aquarius was ripping her apart from her inside out. Natsu slowly turned, pulling Lucy into his chest. Natsu's bare chest was warm, as were the arms around her. Lucy found the comfort she had been seeking in these arms, just like she had always did. Natsu breathed in the scent from Lucy's hair, trying to focus on Lucy rather than the grief that was numbing his thoughts. Lucy was the first to speak.

"Come on Natsu, we should go. You should get some sleep, it's been a really hard day for all of us." Lucy's muffled words, spoken into his chest jarred him slightly. He sighed.

She was right. They stood, Natsu partially supporting Lucy. She was still pretty drained from her fight. Natsu was wounded but he gritted his teeth so that he could help his partner home.

Lucy felt a little guilty for leaving and not saying anything to anyone else but she wanted to get out of this area and back to her apartment, if it was even still there.

When they finally got to Lucy's neighborhood, she let out a sigh of relief. Her apartment still stood there just as it always had. Natsu started to turn to leave, thinking that Lucy would want to be alone, she caught his tattered sleeve. He turned to see Lucy looking down at her feet.

"If you want you can stay here…" He gave her a look. She never gave him permission willing to stay at her house.

"What I mean is, can you please stay…?" She looked at him from under her lashes. Natsu was surprised, not only did she say he could stay in her house but she wanted him to stay. She must have been hurting pretty badly if she needed him to stay with her.

"Okay, I'll stay." They walked up to her door quietly. She began up the stairs, only to stop and grimace in pain. She tried once again to take a step up the stairs but it wasn't going to happen. Seeing this Natsu sighed and scooped Lucy into his arms, forcing a surprised little squeak from her. She was too exhausted though to try and struggle out of his hold.

At the door he rearranged her to hold out a hand.

"What?" She said.

"Key?" He jerked his head toward the door.

"Oh here." She handed him hers so he could unlock the door. He didn't really want her to know that he had his own key to her house. He pushed the door open with his foot and set Lucy down just inside the door. Lucy's heart ached. Natsu was so quiet, and it made her worry. She remembered back to the day she found out her father died. She could understand how he was feeling.

"You want something to eat?" She asked her companion quietly, who had his hands in his pockets and was staring at her floor. He shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry." Natsu not hungry? He really was upset. Lucy looked at him. He was covered with cuts and bruises.

"Do you want me to ty and bandage you up?" He shook his head.

"I should be fine." He murmured. Lucy huffed, before seeing a small trickle of blood coming from his hair line. He was trying to act tough. She sighed grabbing Natsu by the hand and dragging her into her bedroom, sitting him promptly on her bed.

"Stay here, and take off your shirt." She stalked into the bathroom trying to ignore the blush on her face at telling Natsu to take off an article of clothing.

_What's your deal Lucy, you see him basically half naked every day._

Lucy rummaged around for antiseptic and bandages in her bathroom. She had recently started adding them to her list of supplies because a bruised bleeding Natsu always seemed to show up on her door step, or in her window for that matter.

Natsu was still sitting on the bed when she returned, his tattered shirt lying next to him. Lucy tried to ignore how the dying sunlight streaming through her window, fell on his pink hair and how his muscles in his chest rolled when he breathed. She forced her eyes up to meet his. They were dull and red from crying. She sighed seeing this side of her partner. He was always the strong one, and it tore at Lucy's heart to see him like this. She wondered if this was how he felt when he saw her cry.

She set the bandages down and soaked the cotton balls she grabbed with antiseptic and went to work. When she touched the cotton ball to Natsu's hair line he clenched his teeth and hissed with the pain.

"Sorry." She whispered. When she finished cleaning the wound she wound bandages around his head, lifting his hair out of the way as she did. She had forgotten how soft Natsu's hair was. A low rumble spread through his chest, making Lucy realize she had been running her fingers through his hair, messaging his scalp as she went. His eyes were shut lightly, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair. It made him calm and forget his grief, almost.

Lucy stopped to assess the rest of him. His ribcage was visibly bruised and she worried that it went down further than skin deep. He hands ghosted over the bruises, looking at his face for signs of pain. She lightly pressed on his left side, earning a groan of pain.

"I can't tell if they are fractured but they are definitely bruised. She placed the end of the bandage near the end of his sternum holding it place with her left hand. She reached under his arm to wrap the bandage around him. She came to a slight dilemma. She couldn't reach all around his muscular body to grab the other end without letting go of the front end. Natsu raised a brow at her. She furrowed hers in concentration. Grumbling she eventually pressed herself against the bandage so she could free her left hand.

They were nose to nose, brown eyes glued to black ones.

"Luce…" He whispered, his breath warm on her cheek.

"This would be much easier if you were laying down." A blush formed instantly on Natsu's face. He sputtered mistaking what Lucy was saying.

"I meant bandaging you, weirdo." She said back. Natsu seriously doubted this would be easier for him if he was laying down. That meant she would probably straddle his hips, and he was already having issues with her pressed against him. Lucy figured it out though, bandaging Natsu's torso and stepping back to admire her handy work.

She leaned on his leg and he gasped in pain.

"What!? I'm sorry! Are you wounded there too?"

"Apparently…" He said through clenched teeth.

"Take your pants off and I'll bandage that up too." Natsu's blush darkened.

"What?" Lucy said seeing his face.

"Um the problem with that…"

"What's the problem?"

"I was kinda naked when I put these clothes on so…." Lucy blushed now as well. He didn't have on any boxers.

"Well I have to bandage it. Here ill turn away while you take off your pants and just cover yourself up okay?" Natsu nodded, his blush reaching to his ears. A modest Natsu. That was somewhat surprising. She turned around. She could hear the fluttering of clothing as Natsu slid his pants off. Lucy blushed, imagining it. _Bad Lucy_ she mentally scolded herself. Natsu would probably call her a pervert for trying to picture him naked.

"Kay." He said quietly. She turned around to see a very naked Natsu sitting on her bed, only the sheet form her bed covering _that._ Her blush darkened and she approached him. The gash on his leg was large, but it didn't seem to need stitches. She cleaned it, all the while listen to Natsu hiss in pain. As soon as her fingers touched his bare leg, Natsu stiffened. Lucy lightly caressed his leg as she wrapped the bandage around his upper thigh. Not being able to take it anymore Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Huh? What? Did I hurt you?" Her shocked eyes looked into his. Lucy didn't find pain in his eyes though. His gaze was heavy and there was something there that she hadn't ever seen on Natsu's face; Desire.

Natsu's hand stayed firmly around her left wrist and his other hand placed itself on her hip. He pushed her so she was standing between his legs. He stood and Lucy kept her eyes glued to his, hearing fabric hit the floor. Natsu's hand traveled up from her hip to her lower back, pressing her against him.

Lucy was frozen in shock. Natsu of all people was making a move on her. She pegged herself being the one to finally move their relationship forward, but it was Natsu, the thick headed Natsu, taking the lead.

Lucy let out a shaky breath, Natsu's lips inches from her own.

"Luce…" She gulped, gathering her courage, and closed the distance between their mouths.

Natsu was a little shocked at first but then he responded kissing the celestial mage back. He had wanted to do this so many times after Asuka had brought it up when the two of them had been babysitting her.

Lucy's lips parted slightly and Natsu took that as an opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Natsu sighed. Kissing Lucy was everything he thought it would be, if not more. Lucy's head was spinning. She was kissing Natsu, her best friend and he was kissing her back.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck and tangled her fingers into his hair. Another rumbled went through his chest and he pressed her tighter to him, releasing her wrist so he could get her even closer. Lucy could feel his hard arousal pressed against her. The bare skin of her belly was pressed against his, the temperature of his skin escalating as they kissed. His mouth left hers and he pressed kisses down her jaw line to her neck, leaving a fiery trail. She tilted her head, giving him more access to her neck. He nipped the skin at her collarbone making Lucy shudder.

Natsu cupped Lucy's butt, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his muscular waist. She could feel him against her bare leg now and it was turning her on.

Natsu turned around, setting Lucy on the bed. His hand found its way up her skirt. He caressed her upper thigh, much like how she had done to him. He found her lips again, his kisses more intense than before. He couldn't get enough of Lucy and she couldn't get enough of him.

He pulled her shirt off, ignoring the sound of ripping fabric, he needed her right now. He cupped one breast in his large calloused hand and latched his mouth onto the other exposed nipple. Lucy moaned making Natsu continue his task.

His hand left her breast and traveled back down to her skirt waistband. He hooked his fingers in hit pulling it down along with her underwear. Realizing she was completely naked Lucy started to feel less courageous, of course now that they were both naked Natsu's courage sky rocketed.

He dipped his fingers into her folds, eliciting a squeak then a moan as he began to circle her clit. She rocked her hips against his fingers, commanding him to move faster. When his speed quickened so did her hips.

Natsu left her clit and pushed his fingers into her. Lucy cried out a bit as he drove them in deeper.

Lucy had done this before with guys but this experience left them all behind. There was always something missing when she had sex with previous boyfriends, and now she understood. None of them had been Natsu.

"Natsu…" She moaned. She wanted him, now. To tell him this she pulled lightly on his hair making her look up at her.

"Now…" She breathed, barely able to form words. He gave her a confused look. She realized he must not really know what she was talking about. Lucy rolled her eyes and reached down, grasping his manhood. She lightly pulled on it, trying to tell him what she wanted. Natsu made the connection. He was poised at her entrance, his courage slowly retreating. Lucy lifted her hips, dragging her folds on him. That shot him into hyper drive and he pushed himself into her. She moaned, his massive girth filling her completely. Natsu groaned, and started to move. With each thrust Lucy let out a little sound, a sound that Natsu enjoyed very much. He quickened his pace, quickening the little sounds escaping from Lucy. She wrapped her legs around him. Her hands found his back, dragging fingernails across the skin, leaving little red lines.

Natsu groaned in the slight pain, which, surprisingly made him harder. Natsu pushed himself deeper into Lucy, the blonde's walls squeezing him in a way that made his head spin. Natsu continued on pounding himself into her, her noises getting steadily louder. And as her noise grew so did the fire that started forming in his belly.

Lucy could feel herself reaching her climax, and by the look on Natsu's face so was he.

His brow was furrowed in concentration, his mouth slightly open, his teeth gritted together and his eyes closed.

A cry escaped Lucy's lips as she shattered. Natsu following soon after, feral growl filling the air.

They collapsed together in exhaustion, now totally past the limits of their energy.

Natsu pulled himself out of Lucy, who felt empty now without him there. He looked into Lucy's hazy eyes. She was beautiful, especially with the look of bliss on her face. He smiled down at her, the first smile to cross his face since the death of his father. Lucy reached up and cupped his face. He covered her hand with his own, closing his eyes and sighing.

"I love you Lucy." He opened his eyes to see Lucy smiled up at him tears in her eyes. He was suddenly worried that he had hurt her.

"I love you too Natsu." He pressed his forehead to hers. He moved under the covers, bringing Lucy with him. She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and she drifted off to sleep.

Natsu looked down at his new mate, and ice crept back into his heart. He was going to have to leave her. He needed to get stronger in order to protect her. He would only be gone a year, plus the guild could protect her till he got back. He sighed not wanting to leave her now that he had found her.

He could wait till morning.

"Natsu?" He looked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Igneel was proud of you. He saw everything you did since he left. He saw how you fought, you protecting your _nakama, _and what a great man you have grown into." She whispered.

"I know, I just wish he could have stayed to see who I will become in the future." Lucy knew what he meant. She felt the same about her mother, her father, and now her violent water spirit Aquarius.

"Aquarius loved you in the end that's why she made that sacrifice." She nodded into his chest. She was crying again, he could feel her tears on his skin.

"Don't cry Lucy, just get some sleep.I love you." He fell to sleep then, with the girl he loved asleep in his arms.

The sun streamed in and hit Lucy's face. She groaned. Even half asleep she could tell that everything hurt. The battle yesterday really took it out of her. Her eyes shot open. That and she had slept with Natsu. She squealed in delight. She and Natsu were mated… It was almost scary especially knowing that dragon slayers mate for life. She could be with Natsu forever, she really did love him. She rolled over expecting to see pink hair and she found a piece of paper with Natsu's handwriting on it.

_No…_

Lucy,

I know this is hard for you, because it's hard for me too. But I have to go. Happy and I are going to travel for a while and train. We will be back in about a year. I love you and because of that I need to get stronger so I can protect you. Until then I know that the guild will protect you. Goodbye, I love you.

No! He couldn't leave, she needed him. She jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and dashed after him.

He couldn't have gotten far yet.

"Natsu you damn idiot you can't leave!" She yelled into the air.

She got to his cottage pounding on the door,

"Natsu! You answer this door! You can't leave I need you here! You can't just do that with someone and leave, its bad manners…" She slid down the door, knowing he wasn't there. They were gone. She cried.

Later that day the master made the announcement that the guild was to disband. Not only had Natsu left but she lost her family. She felt hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So sorry i kind of shocked the hell out of you guys when I first posted the first chapter...sorry. I just got way to excited about posting it that i didnt give you enough warning. Lesson learned. Anyway, thanks for the reviews on Chapter one!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. i really liked writing it, so ya! here goes**

* * *

Crocus, Capital of Fiore

Lucy stared at the wall in her room, the faces of her previous guild members staring back. She had been keeping tabs on all of them for this whole year. All of them save one, the one she really wanted. A certain pink haired dragon slayer. Nothing about him had crossed her radar, it was like he just dropped off Earthland

Lucy sighed grabbing her press badge and giving herself a once over in the mirror. She sighed and went to the front door. The house keeper she struggled to pay, waived as Lucy left telling her to have fun at work. She probably would.

The stadium was packed for the last day of the Grand Magic Games. It hurt Lucy's heart that most of the guilds entered this year were new guilds not the powerhouse guilds from the year before. The absence of Fairy Tail the most painful for her. She climbed up to the press box to be greeted by her boss.

"Thank you for joining us for the last day of the Grand Magic Games! Our guest announcer today is none other than the beautiful Lucy Heartfillia!" The crowd cheered. These days she was known less for her magic and more for her writing, which honestly didn't bother her too much. She still practiced magic, using this year to get stronger, well as strong as she could, given her circumstances.

She waived to the camera, her face plastered on the huge video lacramas. The guilds left in the games were fairly powerful and it was fun to watch them battle it out. The magic on display this year was interesting to say the least.

It was finally down to the last battle and two mages were neck and neck battling it out. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, but just before the victor was decided the heat in the stadium increased drastically, making the walls of the stadium start to melt. There was an uproar, the crowd panicing at this sudden threat. A figure made its way into the arena and Lucy began to panic. No she couldn't die here not with him waiting for Lucy to come home. She jumped up, her whip in hand and keys in the other, and made her way down to the arena ready to protect the innocent people in the crowd. Her fear of losing her life pushed down, her drive to protect those not as strong as her rising up.

The flames coming off the perpetrator were intense and the mage closest to the newcomer puffed his chest trying to hide his fear.

"Hey you! Don't you mess with the strongest guild in Fiore! We will show you not to mess with us."

"Strongest guild huh?" That voice stopped Lucy cold one foot on the field, her heart dropping to her stomach. It couldn't be. This was too powerful of magic to be him.

Lucy saw the mage pull his fist back, and it erupted into flame before he pounded it into the ground. The mages in the arena were tossed back with the intensity of the blow.

The mage pushed his hood back and the crowd gasped. A straggled sound left Lucy's throat.

"Fairy Tail will always be the strongest guild in Fiore." A toothy grin spread across his face. The smile that always melted her heart and that ridiculous hair. Pink. It had grown considerably since she had seen him but it was still unmistakably pink. Lucy felt tears sting her eyes.

He caught sight of her then, whip drawn, and his smile intensified.

"Luce!" He ran over to her pulling her into his embrace.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too you big idiot." She could hear the crowd cheering at their reunion.

He pulled back pressing a kiss to Lucy's cheek making the crowd go even wilder. She could hear the announcer still in the box gushing about young love, making Lucy try to disconnect Natsu's lips from her face. He pulled back. That dumb smile still on his face.

"Is there anyone else here with you?! Oh man I can't wait to kick Gray's ass! And Gildarts ass…I have so much to tell you!" Lucy's face fell just a bit. He didn't know, about all lot of things, but right now she was just too happy to see him. The one she missed the most, the one she loved.

"Natsu Dragoneel you are hereby cleared of all charges." The tiny King of Fiore squeaked much to the dismay of his guards. Princess Hisui and Arcadios shot smiles at Lucy who smiled back exasperated at this whole thing.

Lucy and the princess had gotten to know each other a lot more now that Lucy lived in Crocus. They had become fast friends, the past events seemed almost forgotten.

Lucy waved goodbye to her friend and marched a smiling Natsu out of the palace and down the streets of Crocus. Natsu slipped his hand into Lucy's. She gave a little squeak in surprise and when he began to pull his hand back, afraid he offended her, Lucy squeezed it. He returned the squeeze continuing down the streets. Happy who had been in the stands now fluttered by with the two mages, chattering about fish and how much he missed Charlie. They both were eager to hear news of the guild.

"Are we going to meet up with the guild."

"No none of them are here with me." Natsu gave her an incredulous look.

"Why not? They let you come all the way to Crocus by yourself? I'm gunna kill them..." He grumbled.

They stopped outside her building.

"Is this where you are staying?" She nodded.

She opened the door to her apartment, greeted by the house keeper.

"Oh Lucy! I'm glad you made it home. Would you like me to prepare you and your guest dinner?"

"Sure that would be great thanks. Also could you find me some scissors? This one needs a haircut." The house keeper giggled and wandered off to find something for Lucy to shear off all that hair. She turned around to see him giving her a look.

"Lucy…" Natsu looked serious, "Do you live here?" She nodded. She gestured for him to sit down and he did. The house keeper brought her scissors before leaving to make dinner. Lucy stood, taking his cloak and his scarf. She went to work on the mass of pink.

"Lucy, tell me." She sighed, continuing her work. His hair was still soft like it was a year ago, a little messier but still the same hair.

"Take your shirt off and sit on it. It will be easier to clean up afterwards." She was avoiding the subject and Natsu knew it, but he let her finish cutting his hair. He liked the feeling of her fingers in his hair. They would stop every once and a will and massage into his scalp. When he could tell she was done, Natsu reached up and grabbed her hand pulling Lucy down to sit on his leg. He looked at her with questioning eyes. She sighed looking down at her hands.

"Natsu, FairyTail…they…they disbanded, the day you left." Natsu let a gasp ecape from his lips.

"What? Why?" His voice was soft and full of hurt. Lucy could faintly hear Happy crying from his spot on the couch

"Master… I don't really know exactly, but everyone has gone their separate ways." He looked crest fallen.

"Then we just have to get them all back together!" Suddenly he was "all fired up" again ready to take on the world. She sighed. Now was as good a time as ever.

"There is something else. Come on Natsu, I have something I want to show you. We will be right back Happy" Natsu followed after her as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. She opened the door and let him in.

Natsu stopped short, smelling another person in the room, a male. His heart skipped a beat before he put up a front, giving Lucy a coy smile.

"Lucy did you get a boyfriend?" Lucy snorted.

"Well I've had a man in my life for the last year I guess you could say. I didn't really meet him face to face though until a few months ago." Natsu was puzzled.

"Long distance relationship huh?" Lucy snorted again. He was really frustrated that she kept doing that. It was cute and it was making him mad that she was cute even when she was mocking him.

"Over here, come meet him." He was still confused, how could her boyfriend fit into the small cage she was standing by. What the hell was Lucy into?

Lucy was really nervous. She had no idea how Natsu was going to react to this, and as he crept closer to the crib, sniffing the air as he went the fear built in her stomach. She was such a weirdo.

Natsu finally reached the cage peering over it. His mouth fell open. A baby.

"Lucy…who's baby do you have?" He gave her a look of disappointment.

"Are you saying I stole him?" She laughed. Natsu raised his brow waiting for an explaination.

"He's mine Natsu…" Natsu froze, a thorn twisting in his heart. They joked about Lucy having a boyfriend but Natsu knew how long Lucy could keep a boyfriend so he really wasn't that worried but this? How long had it taken for Lucy to find another after he left? Another she loved as much as she let him believe she loved him. He felt betrayed by her. He dropped his eyes, not wanting to look into hers, not wanting her to see the look of hurt on his face.

"I bet his father is very proud of him… He's adorable, he's probably going to be a heartbreaker just like his mom." He ment to be harsh with that comment but it was flat and had no strength behind it.

"Although that hair of his. Unlucky little man. I mean pink is such and unmanly color. I bet…" Natsu's eyes widened. He looked back into the crib. Sure enough the little sleeping bundle had a little fluff of pink hair. Natsu couldn't breathe and he could feel his stomach twist.

"I don't know Natsu are you proud of your son?" Lucy whispered. Natsu gripped the edge of the crib till his knuckles turned white, and Lucy feared he would break the edge. His eyes were wide his mouth hanging open.

"W-what's his name?" Natsu said finally finding words.

"Igneel…" Natsu let out a sob, tears streaming down his face. Lucy's heart twisted.

"Y-yes…"

"What was that?" Lucy scouted closer to him. He threw his arms around her for the second time that day, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm proud of our son." It was Lucy's turn to cry, in relief. She lifted Natsu's face to look at her. He kissed her. The first kiss after a year apart, and it was just as Lucy remembered.

"Do you want to hold him?" She murmured into his mouth. He pulled back looking at her now with such innocence.

"Can I? I'm not going to break him am I?" She chuckled shaking her head.

"No." She picked her infant up in her arms. He opened his little black eyes and looked at her, yawning.

"Hey handsome, there is someone here I want you to meet." The baby smiled at his mother, squeaking in delight when she turned him to face his father. Natsu reached out carefully taking hold of his son. A smile spread across his face when he looked down at the baby in his arms.

The baby laughed, reaching up and placing a chubby little hand on Natsu's cheek.

"Hey there little guy…" His voice came out shakier than he thought. He placed forehead against little Igneel's. Natsu sighed. He shifted the baby so that he could wrap his arm around Lucy's waist and pull her close. He kissed her again. This time the kiss was like a silent thank you.

Lucy ran her hand through Natsu's hair, the same hair that Igneel now had.

She had looked at her little boys hair these last three months and all she could think of was Natsu. Natsu yelled in surprise.

"What? What happened?" Lucy said panicked that something was happening with the baby.

"He just shot fire at me!" He looked at her with a mixture of pride and surprise.

"Oh yeah, he's burned three of my best shirts. He gets his disregard for respecting my property from his dad." They laughed. There was a knock at the open door.

"Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready." The house keeper gave them a knowing look. She had suspected from the time her employer had hired her, a young girl with a new born with a crop of pink hair, that he was the son of the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled at her.

"Thanks, you can go home now if you want. I think I can take it from here." The house keeper bowed and left. She had a suspicion that her employment with the celestial mage might be coming to a close.

* * *

**Wacko1: maybe...hadnt thought about that option... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy! Sorry guys that this chapter has taken sooooo looong. My life's been kinda a mess lately. Lots of work and school, and general life stress, so i have been having a hard time writing this one. But now this chapter's done. ** **A word of warning: lemon awaits you. I mean come on after a year apart who doesn't want a little sex in their lives? Believe me i speak from experience...yikes. anyway hope you enjoy this. More to come later. Have fun :) **

* * *

"Luuuucy! I'm hungry! Are we having fish?!" Lucy could hear Happy from the living room. She wanted to stay here in this room with her son and with the man she loved for just a little longer.

Watching Natsu hold their son made Lucy incredibly happy. Igneel seem to take pretty well to this newcomer in his little life. The baby reached up with one of his pudgy hands and snagged a piece of Natsu's hair.

"Yeah you and I have the same hair. We will be mainly together! Man I can't wait to show you to Grey and Erza and I bet you will get along real well with Asuka…" Natsu's face fell a bit. Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we just show Happy for right now? We can worry about the others later. Let's just start with our first dinner as a family." Natsu looked up at her with a mix of sadness and joy. He missed the guild. Lucy knew how it was. She had been all alone when Igneel was born now she wanted more than anything to be with her friends as she raised her and Natsu's child.

"Come on. I'll go out first okay then you bring Igneel." Natsu nodded and Lucy left the room.

Happy was flying around the apartment investigating everything in sight.

"Lucy! Can we eat now?!" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah in a second Happy. Hey why don't you come sit here for a second? Natsu wants to show you something." Happy zoomed over and plopped down on the couch next to where Lucy sat.

The door to the bedroom opened and Natsu emerged, infant in his arms.

Happy was puzzled.

"Lucy are you babysitting?" He said looking up at his friend. She smiled.

"Well no, not really. This is my baby Happy." Happy's face brightened.

"Lucy! You had a baby! This is great! But who…?" That's when Happy saw the fiery crop of pink hair.

The blue cats mouth dropped open.

"I knew he liiiiiikkkeeeeeed you!" He said placing his little paws in his cheeks.

"Haaaappy!" Natsu said out of instinct. The three of them laughed.

"Wait does that mean…Ewwww! That's gross!"

"Haaaaaaappy!" Lucy and Natsu said together.

Natsu came to sit next to his little friend.

"Happy this is Igneel." Happy peered over Natsu's muscular arm at the little baby.

"Ooooh." Happy said softly and cautiously extended one paw out. Igneel's black eyes opened and grabbed ahold of Happy's paw making the Exceed jump a bit. The baby played with Happy's paw for a moment before reaching up with both hands and tugging on Happy's ears.

"Looks like he likes you Happy." Lucy said with a smile.

"Come on let's eat some dinner." Lucy said getting up from the couch. She pulled out a little hanging crib that Natsu hadn't noticed before. There were a lot of things Natsu hadn't noticed when he walked in. There was evidence all over the apartment that an infant lived here, the crib, toys in a basket next to the couch, bottles in the sink. Natsu had just been too focused on Lucy and being in the same room as her again.

She held out her hands for Natsu to hand over the baby, but he didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go of him. This was his baby and he had already missed part of his life. He had left Lucy all alone, she had carried and gave birth to his baby while he gallivanted around completely clueless that she needed him all along. He hugged his son close to him before reluctantly handing him off to Lucy.

Lucy's heart clenched at that sight. She knew that the bonds Natsu had with his nakama were strong but now she could see the bond between father and son become the strongest maybe even more than the bond Natsu and Lucy shared. Now that he knew he wouldn't go anywhere and leave them behind.

Lucy placed Igneel in his crib and grabbed the stew her house keeper made. Happy and Natsu were already seated at the table.

The three ate and caught up on everything that happened in their year apart. By the end of dinner it was like they hadn't been separated. Lucy was probably the happiest she'd been since Igneel was born. At least the three of them were back together.

After dinner Happy was curled up on the couch fast asleep next to Natsu who lounged with Igneel cuddled in his arms. Not wanting to really clean Lucy just put the now empty stock pot in the sink with all bowls and filled it with water. She forgot how it was not to have left overs. She usually always made too much and had to freeze some of it but not with Natsu around. It wasn't until she was staring into the filling stockpot that she realized that she missed it when he used to barge into her house in Magnolia and eat all her food. She smiled to herself turning to walk over to the couch.

"Hey do you mind if I have him for a second? I need to feed him so I can put him down for the night." Natsu thought for a second before handing over the baby.

"So what does he eat?" Natsu asked.

"Well he's a baby so, milk."

"Like from a cow?" Lucy giggled before blushing fiercely.

"N-no from me…"

"Oh. OH!" Natsu blushed as well. Lucy suddenly got very bashful.

"Do you want me to like look away or something?" He said quietly.

"Well it's not really anything you haven't seen before." Still Natsu looked anywhere but at Lucy while she feed Igneel. She had feed him before in front of people but for some reason she was really nervous to do this around Natsu. Really they had done everything out of order. People were supposed to at least date before they started having children together. And she had been his first and she didn't think he had been with anyone since so she could understand that maybe it was because they were so new to each other like this.

When she was done feeding Igneel she stood cradling him in one arm, holding her other hand out to Natsu.

He looked up at her in confusion.

"Come on, you can sleep in here." He took her hand and followed her to the bedroom.

Lucy walked to Igneel's crib and placed him on his back. Natsu hung over the crib looking at the baby. He reached one hand down and stroked his head.

"Goodnight." He said softly. He stood and turned to Lucy. He pulled her into his arms again.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I wish I would have known so I could have been beside you and you wouldn't have had to do this on your own."

"I know. I also know why you had to leave, and now you are strong enough not only to protect me and your son but to protect everyone you love."

When Natsu pressed his lips to hers, Lucy remembered the time after the battle with Tartarus, the first time they had made love. They had been in pain and riddled with grief at the loss of people dear to them and had found comfort in each other's touch. Now they are once again together and so much had changed.

Lucy realized now not only did she long for Natsu's companionship she craved every inch of him and that desire now reached its limit.

Much to Natsu's surprise, Lucy began pulling his shirt off of him.

"Lucy?" He broke away for a moment only to be recaptured by the determined Lucy. She was not going to stop, and even though Natsu had no qualms with that, somewhere in the back of his mind there was a tiny voice telling him no. They had mated once and Lucy had gotten pregnant. He didn't think she was ready for another child.

"Lucy, what if..?"

"No, no what ifs. I spent an entire year without you, I need you right now Natsu." Seeing the desire on Lucy's face Natsu squished the tiny voice in his head and came back with the same amount of ferocity.

He pinned her to the wall of the bedroom, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and pulling down her short skirt with the other. Lucy's scent was slightly different than the last time, but it seemed to attract Natsu more. Maybe it was because he knew that she was his now. Lucy groaned against Natsu's mouth, completely overwhelmed by the position he pinned her in. She felt helpless against him. His fingers dipped in and out of her now exposed lower half, her clit overly sensitive from lack of attention. Lucy arched her back, and bit her lip. Natsu's now unoccupied mouth roved down her neck, suckling at the flesh there.

Natsu's hands were warm and rough and his fingers were driving her insane. She was going to climax with just his touch. She cried out, her first orgasm in a year and it was earth shaking.

Natsu grinned relishing watching Lucy unravel with just his touch. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt, sliding his hand under her bra and over her swollen breast. Lucy whimpered. Her breasts were incredibly sensitive and Natsu's rough hand grazing her nipple. She wanted to touch him but he still had her hands pinned. She tried to wriggle free but his grip tightened keeping her firmly pinned.

"Not yet." He ground out. "I want to pleasure you first." Lucy blinked, but she didn't really have time to form any more thoughts because Natsu had torn her bra off and now had her nipple between his teeth. The sensation of Natsu's sharp canines on her nipple was too much for her to handle.

"Natsu!" She cried arching her back even more pushing her chest closer trying to get him to do it again, which he did, gladly. She could feel another orgasm building, starting in her toes. His hand went back down to her clit his mouth still on her nipple. Between the two Lucy was lost in another climax moments later.

Panting, still pinned Lucy wiggled again.

"Natsu please…I need to touch you…" Natsu didn't let go of her wrists but dragged her over to the bed. He sat down letting go of her hands, letting her stand between his legs. Her hands came down on his shoulders. He pulled her close kissing her exposed stomach. Her hands combed through his hair, massaging his scalp. She felt a rumble deep in his chest. Natsu's hands rubbed her bare back and nuzzled her stomach.

Lucy pushed Natsu's bare chest, laying him down on the bed. He sung his legs up, propping himself up on one elbow. She scrambled onto the bed. Lucy knelt, straddling Natsu's hips her hands on his bare chest. She pressed her lips to his, her kiss impatient. Natsu's free hand cupped her butt pulling her closer. In this position Lucy could feel Natsu's erection through his cotton pants. She rubbed herself over it, soliciting a groan from Natsu. It was driving her crazy as well but she put that aside and resolved to give him as much pleasure as he had her.

Her hand slid down his chest to the ties that held his pants up. She untied them slipping her hand into the garment. Her fingers brushed over the hard smooth skin of his shaft. He tensed at first before relaxing as she wrapped her small hand around the large, warm appendage. Natsu stiffened again when her hand began to move up and down his length. She moved agonizingly slow, pulling out every sensation she could from him. He pressed his hips towards her trying to get her to move faster, but she kept her slow rhythmic pace. He was going crazy, his teeth clamped tightly together. He was vaguely aware of Lucy pulling his pants farther down.

He let a small yelp and Lucy heard his sharp intake of breath when she placed her mouth on the pink tip.

"Lucy…" He groaned. Her tongue drew circles around his tip, making him moan. Lucy pleased with this, pulled as much of his pulsing member into her mouth. Natsu's hands gripped Lucy's shoulders as she bobbed her head up and down caressing him with her lips and tongue.

"Oh my god Lucy!" Natsu cried out. Lucy momentarily thought of Happy in the living room, and she hoped he was a sound sleeper.

Natsu started to pump his hips in rhythm with Lucy's mouth. Lucy looked up from under her bangs. Natsu's eyes were tightly shut, his head thrown back, his mouth slightly open, an attractive red hue across his cheeks. Lucy decided she liked this side of Natsu, completely at her mercy.

"Lucy…I'm gunna…" She kept on until his hot seed filled her mouth. She swallowed it, pulling back. She licked the bead of cum from his tip. He had collapsed, breathing hard, his arms now spread wide over the covers. She crawled up straddling his hips again with her own, feeling his already hardening cock against her. Lucy leaned forward kissing Natsu's forehead.

His arms came up wrapping around her and pulling her down onto his chest. He nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Lucy, when…when we find our family again…will you marry me?" He whispered into her hair. Lucy smiled.

"Yes, of course I will, you dummy." She looked up at him. He was smiling that crazy smile that made her heart melt, his face red and sweaty. She knew then that she would be happy to make love to him, and love him for the rest of her life.

But first they needed to find their family.

* * *

** So i hoped you liked it. this chapter literally has probably taken me six months to write. Pretty sad I know. Im going to veer a little off of where the manga goes. Might keep some similar elements but this future is much different than that one. See you next time for chapter 4!  
**


End file.
